Professor Layton and the Okamidened truth or Dare
by Laytonfanatic
Summary: Professor Layton is back unwillingly for another Truth or Dare story! His opponent is now the Okami series. Who will survive the ultimate test? Withstanding Flora's annoyingness! Please send in dares so that this series can last for as long as possible! Rating has now changed to T and it may change to M.
1. Prologe 1: Professor Layton

Summary: Professor Layton is back (unwillingly) for another Truth or Dare game. This time with Okami characters! Stay tuned for a Level-5 vs. Capcom showdown! ENJOY!

Author's Note: Um… this being my second fanfic and all, I had a problem as to wat story to upload. And I for reasons I don't know chose a truth or dare. So… ENJOY!

It was a quiet and peaceful morning in London. /the perfect setting / Breakfast was being finished when a knocked sounded from the door. "I'll get it!" Luke said. He placed his dishes in the sink and headed for the door. "WAIT!" Flora pulled Luke back before he opened it. He growled. " Flora. If you interrupt me again, I swear I'll-" "It could be… T.H.E.M!" "Or cocopops." Layton added just as annoyed at Flora as Luke was. (if you know who they are, free chocolate for you!) "Your right for once, Flora." A knock came again. "Hershel? Are you home?" It was Remi. Or was it? Luke opened the door to see that it was indeed Remi. She walked in. "Hi, Hershel! Long time no see!" "Remi! It has been a long time. It's good to see you…" Layton looked behind her. "…and no one else. What brings you here?" "? I think the mailmen have messed up our letters." "oh! I'll get them." Layton left the room and came back quickly with a letter in hand. "Here we are." "Thanks Hershel! Here's Yours." Layton nodded and opened his letter. His eyes widened as he read. "What's Wrong?" Luke tried to look at what was written but failed due to Layton being taller. Without a word, he dropped the letter into his apprentice's hands. The 3 read it as Layton stood frozen. Like him, their eyes also went wide with fear. "They're…back?" Luke looked at Layton as he slowly nodded. "Yes… it seems our peaceful lives have come to …an unfortunate end… again…" Then, a young girl about Luke's height wearing a white long sleeved shirt and jeans waltzed right into the room. "Hey guys! What's up?" They all turned to look at her. "LAYTONFANATIC?" "Sup!" "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be writing the story?" "I am!" I held up a pencil and notebook. "Anyways, did you get my letter?" "Letter?" Luke froze a bit. "…This…letter?" He pointed to the letter in Layton's hand. "That's the one!" Their jaws dropped a thousand miles. "YOU TEAMED UP WITH T.H.E.M AND COCOPOPS?" "NU! I just wanted a Truth or Dare story under my belt! No worries! I know what you went through. Believe me I know! (Wanna guess how? HEHE!) I won't torture you guys. I'm not that cruel! That and instead of a room with no windows, we'll all be at a grand 5 star hotel. I rented out every single room just for us!" Everyone cheered. "Thank you, Laytonfanatic!" I waved it off. "Please, just call me Blaire." I snapped my finger and the room changed to a ballroom with Anton and Sophia dancing. "Oops! I suck at this." I snapped my fingers again and every single Professor Layton character appeared in the lobby of the Hotel Delfino. "Sweet!" I smiled. "I knew you'd enjoy it! Now, if you don't mind. I shall get the rest of the contenders." With that, I snapped my fingers and disappeared. "Others?"


	2. Prologe 2: Okami

**Author's Note: **I got the Professor Layton characters. Now to get the Okami characters. Hurray for backtracking cause I was just there! XD

After the final defeat of Yami, Celestial Plains was restored at last to its former glory. All was peaceful once more. A little too peaceful for the savior of Nippon that is the white wolf, Amaterasu or Ammy for short. While relaxing under a sakura tree, Ammy lay there staring out into the open. Waka, a close friend but quite annoying, walked up from behind her. She looked at him and whined. Thanks to a crystal necklace she wore, Waka could understand her. "I'm so BORED!" Waka sweatdropped a bit. "Amaterasu, mache'rie, I know your bored. But be glad that that trouble some Yami is finally gone!" He started petting her behind the ears. She whined again. "I know that! But it's still so BORING! Sometimes I wish that perverted Issun was here." Waka blinked. "You actually want the bouncing little bug here? Even though he annoyed you so much?" "For once, yes." Suddenly I appeared in front of them in a red and white kimono. "Sup guys!" Both of them perked up instantly. "Blaire!" Ammy tackled me down and began licking me. (Please keep a straight mind. Ammy is a girl.) "Ahahaha! Long time no see!" "I must agree, mache'rie! What brings you here?" "I'm here to cure your boredness!" "Really? How?" "Like so!" I snapped my fingers and every Okami character appeared (Minus the demons and Orochi and the other Demon Lords.) in the lobby of Hotel Delfino. "Hey! I didn't mess up this time!" Layton looked up from his puzzle book. "Waka? What are you all doing here?" Waka gazed at the professor as he came over. "Well, Blaire said that she would cure our boredness." "And cure it I have, cause your all mine until I run out of dares and truths and questions!" Both of them sighed. "Great…" "Except for the Okami characters. They only come out for a very special event later on. "YES!" "Lucky.." LET THE TORTURE BEGIN!

Everyone: 0.0

Blaire: Ok! I've got 3 dares for today. Luke?

Luke: Yeah?

Blaire: I dare you to kiss Klaus and Legal! (That was for all the yaoi fangirls out there XD)

Luke: WHAT? I thought you said you weren't cruel like T.H.E.M. and cocopops!

Blaire: Hoi! I said not as cruel! This means I'm still cruel! Now suck up to the fangirls out there!

Luke: * kisses Klaus and Legal* Uuuuleck!

Blaire: Was it that bad?

Trio: * mouthwash*

Blaire: guess so. Hershel!

Layton: Yes, my dear?

Blaire: Teehee! I'll never get over that! I dare you to sing World is mine by Hatsune Miku!

Layton: WHAT?

Blaire: * brings out machine gun* Sing.

Layton: Fine, but…a question?

Blaire: What?

Layton: Why did you chose me?

Blaire: Cause I can see you singing it. It's not that bad if you change the point of view.

Layton: alright…"Sekai de ichi-ban ohime-sama Sou-iu atsukai kokoro-ete yo ne Sono-igki. Itsumo to gkigou kamigata ni kigatsuku koto sono-ni. Gkanto kutsu made miru-koto, i i ne? Sono-san, watashi no kito-koto ni wa nittsu no kotoba de kenji suru koto wakattara migite ga orusu nano wo nantoka-shite! Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain-dakara kimi ni kokoro kara omotte hoski i no kawai i 'tte Sekai de ichi-ban ohime-sama kiga-tsuite nee nee mataseru nante rongai yo watashi wo dare-dato anotteru no? Mou! Nan-daka amoi-mono ga tabetai! Ima sugu ni yo?"

Blaire: And now and English translation.

Layton: "The number one princess in the world. I know that and it's why you are my. Bride. First off. You got a new haircut? Let me congratulate you. Second off. A new (high-)heel huh? That looks pretty good. Third off. To your one word, there isn't anything extra to add. Now then, our hands are empty so shall we hold hands? Acting like that, I know you're just pretending to be tough, don't worry about it. You are cute today as you are any day. The number one princess in the whole world. Any request? Ok, Ok. I'll be there in a minute so don't miss me so much. Who do you think I am? I am your knight. Hold that, I know, your pudding is. In the fridge."

Blaire: See? That wasn't so bad now was it?

Layton: I'd rather sing Imitator.

Blaire: Maybe next time, Hershel. Maybe next time. And for the viewers who have no clue what this song is, first shame on you and second go to youtube and search world is mine by KAITO! Warning. There is a female version of this. You DO NOT WANT THE FEMALE VERSION! Look it up with English subs if you want but it has to be the male version in order to make sense! Okay. Thank you, Hershel and now my last dare is for Remi.

Remi: Mm?

Blaire: I dare you to…fence for Hershel's love against Claire!

Remi: May I ask why it's fen-

Claire: He's mine! 8 lunges at Remi*

Remi: Wah!

Layton: Claire? What is wrong with you? I've never seen you go OOC before!

Blaire: Mm…whatever. BYE!

Luke: Wait! Wha-


	3. Chapter 3

Blaire: Hey! I'm back and now for a left out dare I forgot to put in.

Luke: Professor…

Layton: Just defend, my boy. Just defend.

Luke: Defend…right…

Blaire: And start!

Both: * begin fencing*

Descole: What exactly was their dare?

Blaire: To fence each other for and hour.

Descole: O…k…

Blaire: Ok, now while their doing that. I have a question for all of you. Except you, Hershel, this concerns you.

Layton: * too busy to notice*

Blaire: Ok, anyways! Can any of you see Hershel as an old man? XD

Layton: WHAT?

Everyone: No…

Blaire: No? Good I'm not alone. HURRAY! You two are done.

Luke: FINALLY and I actually can see the professah as an old man.

Layton: WHAT!

Luke: Here's a picture! * Holds up a badass picture of the professor with white hair and a cane. *

Layton: LUKE! * Tears up picture*

Luke: * sobbing* It took me 3 weeks to finish!

Blaire: Oh, Luke. Come here! * Hugs Luke* Hershel! No tea for the entire chapter and gimme your hat!

Layton: …* sniff* /hands over hat/ It happens…

Blaire: Right. Right. Just don't go OOC again! Ok. Dares! I dare…Klaus!

Klaus: Oh no… Why are you picking on me?

Blaire: EVERYONE is going to be dared, Klaus! (if I remember)anyways. I dare you to…eat 60 CAKES! XD

Klaus: WHAT!

Blaire: In 30 seconds. XD

Klaus: What!

Blaire: Starting…NOW!

Klaus: * starts cramming *

Blaire: While he is doing that, Descole.

Descole: Gak!

Blaire: You got a truth. Why are you out to get Hershel?  
>Descole: Simple! I can!<p>

Blaire: * brings out machinegun * What was that, Descole? *

Descole: Quite bluffing! You can't kill me! I'm protected by Level-

Blaire: * shots his head off * What was that about being protected?

Descole: I hate you.

Blaire: Get used to it! I'll be playing your games soon so make me enjoy it while your data lasts!

Descole: Fine! Cause I can!

Don Paolo: THAT'S MY LINE!

Blaire: For once your right, Paolo. That's not even an acceptable answer.

Descole: Too bad! * reattaches head and leaps out window. *

Blaire: No tombstone for you! Ah well, at least that's one less character to type lines for. Next! …Inspector…Crosby…

Crosby: Yes, little girl?

Blaire: Screw you! * skips truth * Let's see here. Flora!

Flora: Yes, friend?

Blaire: * stabs flora voodoo doll * I double dare you to make a salad with croutons. Babette, I dare you to eat it!

Babette: YES! I AM OH SO HUNGRY I COULD EAT A WHALE! OH, BUT HAVE YOU SEEN MY DEAR BOY, TOM?  
>Blaire: No…<p>

Babette: OH NO! I SIMPLY MUST FIND HIM! TOM? TOMMY? MOMMY WANTS YOU! * leaves *

Blaire: I feel bad for tom. I guess we have to hold off on that dare. Truth for Luke!

Luke: Mhm?

Blaire: First off, do you feel better? And second do you enjoy the professor's company?

Layton: Hey!

Luke: Yes I am thank you for asking.

Blaire: Yay!

Luke: And now, OF COURSE I DO!

Blaire: Tell the truth.

Luke: …Well…Alright. He's a bit annoying at times. Always saying 'Every puzzle has an answer!' and 'A true gentleman this' and 'A true gentleman that'. It's bothersome. Just saying.

Layton: Luke!

Blaire: LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKE!

Luke: Wah!

Blaire: How dare you call Hershel annoying?

Luke: Uh oh! * runs away *

Blaire: GET BACK HERE! Hershel! Take over! * runs after luke * LUKE!

Layton: Um…ok. * ahem * Remi, this dare is to…

Remi: Yes?

Layton: K-kiss a boy…in blue…taller than Luke…

Remi: KLAUS?

Layton: Hat on.

Remi: LEGAL!

Layton: Yes…

Remi: Wait…isn't that the same person?

Layton: No. * reads post-it. * Klaus is the Japanese name for Clive, the American name, and Legal is the European version of Clive.

Remi: Oh…* kisses Legal * UUUUUUUULECK! * mouthwash *

Luke: * enters room with a black eye *

Blaire: * also enters room * Hershel, I believe Luke has something to say to you.

Luke: I'm sorry, professah.

Blaire: * stabs Luke in the arm *

Luke: Ow! Professor. I take back everything I said before.

Blaire: * pushes sword in deeper *

Luke: Arg! You'reahandsonepuzzlemaster!thebestofthebest!

Blaire: * removes sword and heals arm * Good boy. Dare for Yula!

Yula: Hm?

Blaire: I dare you to make a hat for Paolo.

Yula: I don't know how to sow.

Blaire: Ok nevermind.

Issun: What does OOC mean?

Blaire: It means out of characterness! Man, you're a pervert and an idiot! Your not even supposed to be in this chapter. * bug spray *

Issun: * cough cough * hag…

Blaire: HMP! Well any ways, that's all the time I have for today. Goo-

Luke: I can't feel my arm.

Blaire: Oh suck it up! * slaps Luke…well attempts to *

Legal: OW! Wrong one! * slaps Klaus *

Klaus: Hey! * slaps Luke *

Luke: Urk! * slaps Klaus *

Legal: Stop it! * slaps Luke *

Blaire: It's a slap-a-thon! YAY! * slaps Flora *

Flora: Owiee! * slaps Claire *

Layton: Flora! * slaps Flora *

Claire: Hershel! * slaps Layton *

Descole: Hey! I'm supposed to do that! * slaps Layton *

Luke: Don't slap the professor! * slaps Descole *

Klaus: Shut up! * slaps Yula *

Yula: How dare you! * slaps Legal *

Legal: I'm Legal! Not Klaus! * slaps Klaus * That's him!

Blaire: I love slapping people! * slaps Remi *

Remi: Oi! * slaps Blaire *

Blaire: HEY! NO ONESLAPS THE AUTHOR!

Everyone: * stops slapping *

Blaire: * brings out rocket launcher * GET TO YOUR ROOMS! NOW!

Everyone: Yes ma'dam!


	4. Chapter 4

Blaire: I'm bored. Let's have some random dares!

Everyone: Joy…

Blaire: I dare…PAOLO!

Paolo: Oh no…

Blaire: I dare you to go 10 hours without sleep!

Paolo: Pfff I do that every day!

Blaire: O.O you do?

Paolo: Of course I do! How else do I come up with plans to kill Layton in time for the games?

Blaire: True…Layton! I dare you to keep your hat off for the entire chapter. OFF! Not balanced on your shoulder!

Layton: Oh come on! You just gave it back to me! * Takes hat off *

Blaire: Heh heh heh. Luke, I dare you to go the entire chapter without talking. No sounds either. Well…I'll let sounds pass.

Luke: * nods *

Blaire: Perfect! Flora, I dare you to die in anyway shape or form your annoying mind can think of.

Flora: Ok. Shoot me.

Blaire: With pleasure. (FINALLY!) * Shoots Flora with a machinegun * I love you gun! I shouldn't have wasted your precious ammo on Flora. I'm sorry!

Machinegun (Flora haters): I forgive you master. I enjoyed killing Flora!

Blaire: YAY!

Luke: * Cries he wasn't the one to shoot Flora *

Blaire: Now that Flora is dead, Babette! You still have a "scrumptious" meal for you.

Babette: OH YES OF COURSE! I ALMOST FORGOT!

Blaire: I'm glad you didn't.

Babette: * eats salad * GAK! * Dies *

Flora: The fat lady lives no more!

Blaire: I'm a genius! And for some reason, you're still alive! * shoots Flora again *

Layton: You could've just not written her lines if you hate her that much, my dear.

Blaire: I know that! But by killing her, it relieves everyone else from having to use her! Killing two birds with one stone, ya know?

Layton: Violence is not the answer, my dear.

Blaire: This is an exception! Descole, mask off! Now!

Descole: Is that a dare?

Blaire: No, it's a suggestion. OF COURSE IT'S A DARE!

Descole: * takes mask off to reveal…gasp a face! *

Everyone: * Gasp *

Descole: What?

Legal: You actually have a face!

Claire: I thought your mask was your face!

Bill Hawks: All we ever saw was your mouth!

Blaire: Hey! Look! It's the Prime Minister! * Brings out gun *

Bill Hawks: Uh Oh! * Flees *

Blaire: Dang! I missed! Um…lets see here. I got two more dares left.

Luke: COMPLETELY?

Blaire: NO! Now your dare will span into the next chapter!

Luke: *sobs *

Blaire: As I was going to say, last two dares FOR THE CHAPTER, will be fencing dares. Hershel, I dare you to fence Claire.

Layton: Pardon?

Blaire: Fence Claire.

Layton: Pardon?

Blaire: FENCE CLAIRE!

Layton: …Pardon?

Blaire: FOR THE LOVE OF YOUR SERIES! FENCE CLAIRE!

Layton: …

Blaire: Well?

Layton: …

Blaire: Hello? Earth to Hershel!

Layton: I…have to fight…Claire?

Blaire: Yeah?

Layton: I can't…she was my

Claire: C'MON HERSHEL! FIGHT ME! * Lunges at Layton *

Layton: WHOA! * Begins defending *

Claire: FIGHT ME! SHOW SOME ENERGY!

Layton: Claire? What is wrong with you? Wah!

Claire: HYAH!

Layton: AH! Blaire! What have you done to her?

Blaire: Two words.

Layton: Yes? Ack!

Blaire: Sugar Pills.

Layton: No wonder. * Sleeve gets cut * AH! Help!

Blaire: NU! This is too funny! XD

Layton: BLAIRE! NO WII UNTIL YOU STOP HER!

Blaire: So what?

Layton: I will forbid you from buying Specter's Fute and Mask of Mi-

Blaire: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T SAY IT! CLAIRE! YOU WIN!

Claire: Yeah! SUCK IT!

Everyone: O.o

Layton: Phew! Thank you!

Blaire: AHEM!

Layton: Yes, you may buy my game when it comes out in english.

Blaire: YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!

Layton: ...Mood swing?

Blaire: Yup!

Layton: I see...

Blaire: Last one. Remi. I dare you to fence…

Remi: Mm?

Blaire: Me.

Remi: WHAT?

Blaire: * pulls out sword * Yah heard me! * Lunges at Remi * Hyah!

Remi: AH!

Luke: Um…we're going to end things off here so, next time on Professor Layton and the Okamidened Truth or Dare, we'll see what is next up Blaire's sleeve. (Hurray for a chuggaaconroy ending! If you don't know who he is then you have problems. JK!)


	5. Chapter 5

Blaire: LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE! TONIGHT starts our 1st ever VS CHAPTER! Level-5 goes all out against Capcom! Representing Level-5 is none other than the handsome Professor Hershel Layton! * spotlight on Layton * Representing Capcom is our favorite sun goddess, Okami Amaterasu! * spotlight on Ammy * To start off our very first vs challenge, I present my only pop quiz (Maybe) to start this all up. Um…Explaining the way to win. Basically the team that wins the most chapters will win this story. If that didn't make any sense, I'm sorry. I suck at explaining. Hershel. Ammy. Choose a member of you series to answer our call for the quiz.

Layton: Luke, my boy! My faith is with you!

Luke: I'll do my best! * Walks up *

Ammy: Issun! Go!

Issun: Gotcha! * Walks up *

Blaire: Luke. Issun. Here is your question. This year we will hopefully receive the English and European version of Specter's Flute. However it's name was changed in it's trailer. What else was missing?

Luke: Um…OH! * Hits buzzer * (I have buzzers?)

Blaire: Yes?

Luke: The voice overs!

Blaire: Suck it to Issun and CORRECT to Luke!

Luke: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

Blaire: Calm down Luke!

Luke: Professor, I did it!

Layton: * removes ear plugs * Well done my boy!

Issun: * sob *

Ammy: Issun! I told you to watch the trailer!

Issun: Sorry...

Blaire: Level-5 takes the lead! Next up we have the main course of this special event. The SERIES QUIZ! In this challenge, two competitors must answer True or False question in order to win points. The person with the most points will win the chapter. Welp. Choose your player.

Layton: Remi, show them what you've got!

Remi: Got it!

Ammy: Susano, don't mess up!

Susano: I am the greatest!

Issun: Oh boy..

Blaire: Ok! Be the first person to say the CORRECT answer and you get the point. No buzzers. Ready?

Both: Ready!

Blaire: Flora was introduced to America in the first professor layton game released in the series. However she was introduced in the second game of the series for the japanese.

Remi: False!

Blaire: Correct! Flora was introduced in the third game of the series. Next. Orochi, the evil demon serpent in Okami has 9 heads.

Susano: True!

Blaire: No. Next. The Masked Gentleman in Mask of Miracles was revealed to be Descole.

Remi: False!

Blaire: Got it! The Masked Gentleman was actually Lando Ascad, Hershel's high school friend that disappeared in an exploration. Next. Curious Village was the town that held Flora.

Susano: True!

Blaire: Finally correct! In the second cutscene of the game, it is rumored that you can see the outline of Flora gazing out of the window. I highly doubt it tho. Next. The Sunken Ship is seen three times in the Okami series.

Remi: True!

Blaire: Correct. It is shown 2 times sunken and once as a temporary dungeon. Next. The Elysian Box was actually made by Anton that held a hidden letter written by Sophia.

Remi: True!

Blaire: Hai! The ore used to make the box held some haluctionagenic gas that caused people to think it was cursed.

Layton: You spelt it wrong.

Blaire: I know. I didn't catch the spelling when i finished the game. Next. Ume is a black dog.

Issun: RACIST!

Blaire: COLOR OF FUR!

Remi: AGH! ...False?

Blaire: Yup. Ume is the red dog that Chuggaa says sucks and really does.

Sophia: Chuggaa?

Blaire: Chuggaaconroy from Youtube. I love his videos! child Hershel found on the day of the explosion was named Oki.

Susano: Oki...that sounds familiar...

Remi: Obviously false!

Blaire: Yup! I am a genius for coming up with the one.

Oki: Yeah. Your SUCH a comedian. *sarcasm *

Blaire: *irritated * Anyways... disguised himself as Klaus to lure him to help him out.

Susano: Fa-

Klaus: How'd you know?

Blaire: It's true? The game lied to us!

Klaus: Just kidding. XD

Blaire: No. Point.

Belle: Now look what you've done!

Blaire: * shoots Belle * Ok lets see what the score is. Level-5 has...7 points! Leaving Capcom in the dust with 2 points! Welp! It's time for the final quote!

Waka: Not to be rude but isn't it pointless? We lost the chapter.

Blaire: Maybe. And maybe not. Because this last question has a trick.

Flora: A trick?

Blaire: This question will either swap your points...or double it.

Everyone: WHAT!

Blaire: You WILL want to answer this question right. Are you ready?

Both:...yes.

Blaire: are you sure?

Both: Yes...

Blaire: Are you sure your sure?

Remi: Ye-

Susano: No!NO!NO! I'm not sure!

Blaire: Your bailing?

Susano: The decedent of Nagi is never sure! JUST GO FOR IT! THAT'S MY MOTTO!

Rao: I thought your motto was 'I am the greatest!'...

Susano: That's my second motto!

Blaire: Whatever...THE LAST QUESTION!Who is famous for the EPIC "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"?

Both: uh...

Remi: Chuggaaconroy?

Blaire: YES!

Remi: Oh...WOW!

Blaire: Level-5 wins! Bye.

Everyone: WHA-


	6. Chapter 6

Blaire: Hello! Um…I'M SORRY!

Luke: O.O

Blaire: My computer was on the fritz so I couldn't upload anything!

Layton: We forgive you?

Blaire: Yay! Ok! On with the dares and questions? Luke, I or should I say crazyone256 dares you to sing Servant of Evil by …Len! * starts to swoon*

Luke: Yes! I song I want to sing!

Layton: Lucky…

Luke: Especially for oy, Blaire.

Blaire: * blush*

Luke: * on vocaloid stage and in len's concert outfit *"Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai

Unmei wakatsu aware na futago

Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba

Boku wa aku ni date natte yaru

Kitai no naka bokura wa umareta

Shuhufuku suru wa kyoukai no kane

Otonatachi no katte na tsugou de

Bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa

Tatoe sekai no subete ga

Kimi no teki ni narou tomo

Boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara

Kimi wa soko de waratteite

Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai

Unmei wakatsu aware na futago

Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba

Boku wa aku ni date natte yaru

Tonari no kuni e dekaketa tokini

Machi de mikaketa midori no ano ko

Sono yasashige na koe to egao ni

Hitome de boku wa koi ni ochimashita

Dakedo oujo ga ano ko no koto

Keshite hoshii to negau nara

Boku wa sore ni kotae you

Doushite? Namida ga tomaranai

Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai

Unmei wakatsu kuruoshiki futago

"Kyou no oyatsu wa BURIOSSHU dayo"

Kimi wa warau mujaki ni warau

Mousugu kono kuni wa owaru darou

Ikareru kokumintachi no te de

Kore ga mukui dato iu no naraba

Boku wa aete sore ni sakaraou

Hora boku no fuku wo kashite ageru

"Kore wo kite sugu onige nasai"

"Daijoubu bokura wa futago da yo"

"Kitto darenimo wakaranaisa"

Boku wa oujo kiki wa toubousha

Unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago

Kimi wa aku dato iu no naraba

Boku date onaji chi ga nagareteru

Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni

Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no

Chouten ni kunrin shiteta

Totemo kawai noku no kyoudai

Tatoe Sekai no subete ga

Kimi no teki ni narou tomo

Boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara

Kimi wa dokoka de waratteite

Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai

Unmei wakatsu aware na futago

Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba

Boku wa aku ni date natte yaru

Moshi mo umare kawareru naraba

Sono toki wa mata asonde ne"

Blaire: * hugs Luke and sobs in sweater * NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Luke: B-blaire!...Professor, I think you should do the translation…

Layton: Right. "You're a princess, I'm a servant  
>Destiny separated pitiful twins<br>If it's for the sake of protecting you  
>I'll become evil for you<p>

Inside expectations we were born  
>We were blessed by the church bells<br>For the convenience of selfish adults  
>Our future was split in two<p>

Even if all the world  
>Became your enemy<br>I will protect you so  
>You just be there smiling<p>

You're a princess, I'm a servant  
>Destiny separated pitiful twins<br>If it's for the sake of protecting you  
>I'll become evil for you<p>

When I went to a neighboring country  
>In town I caught sight of a girl of green<br>From that kind voice and smiling face  
>I fell in love at first sight<p>

But if the princess wishes for that girl  
>To be erased<br>I will answer that  
>Why? My tears won't stop<p>

You're a princess, I'm a servant  
>Destiny separated madly driven twins<br>"Today's snack is brioche"  
>You laugh, laugh innocently<p>

Before long this country will probably end  
>By the hands of angered citizens<br>If this is what they say we deserve  
>I will definitely oppose that<p>

"Here, change into my clothes"  
>"Please do this and escape immediately"<br>"It's alright we are twins"  
>"Surely no one will realize"<p>

I'm a princess, you're a fugitive  
>Destiny separated sad twins<br>If they say that you are evil  
>I have the same blood flowing through<p>

Once upon a time there was  
>A treacherous kingdom<br>And reigning over that place  
>Was my very cute sibling<p>

Even if all the world  
>Became your enemy<br>I will protect you so  
>You just be somewhere smiling<p>

You're a princess, I'm a servant  
>Destiny separated pitiful twins<br>If it's for the sake of protecting you  
>I'll become evil for you<p>

If we could be reborn  
>I want to be with you again that time"<p>

Blaire: * sniff* T-thank you Hershel…next dare is…for me? I'm dared to sing Daughter of Evil…k? I'm just going to do the English version since I'm still a bit misty-eyed from the last song.

Luke: Sorry…

Blaire: It's not your fault. Many fangirls cry at that song. Ahem. Anyways. Onto the song! "Ohohoho! So, shall we start?" There was once upon a time in another place. An evil kingdom who no person dared to face. And the ruler was a girl so mean. A tiny little princess of only age fourteen! So many furnitures littered her abode. Her loyal servant who's likeness surely showed. Josephine was what her horse was what her horse was named. All the riches of the world is what she had claimed. If you're short on money that's no fearful thing, just take it from those who you dangle on a string. To those who feel that they want to bring me down, you'll just tidy up my gown. "Now, bow to me!" Evil flowers, steadily bloom. With an array of colourful doom. But the weeds who feel that they want to stay, they'll just die and feed me the same anyway. The princess held a love for a man. Of blue who wasn't very much fan. But instead he chose his neighbor's girl, of green who's eyes shone like a pearl. The princess knew this and was filled with rage. She called the minister locked in her cage. And said in a soft voice to not be heard, "Make sure the green country is badly stirred.". Houses of the people were burned to the ground. So many voices would no longer make a sound. The people who had suffered so much pain, didn't get pity from the one who'd slain. "Oh! It's teatime." Evil flowers, steadily bloom. With an array of bloodied doom. Even though the flower is so very refined, the thorns had driven it's garden to decline. To defeat the princess was no easy task, but the people could no longer wear their mask. Like a flock of birds, they were led by a red lady mercenary into the night. All the anger that had built up over the years, now consumed them without any fears. But the army was battered from the green war, their attacks were not much or a chore. Once they fell the countrymen surrounded the court. The servants ran away as time was short. Little woman princess would not pose a fight, and she was finally captured in the night. "You're such a disrespectful man!" Evil flowers, steadily bloom. With an array of funest doom. How the paradise that she made for herself, put this broken doll right back on the wooden shelf. There was once upon a time in another place, an evil kingdom who no person dared to face. And the ruler was a girl so mean. A tiny little princess of only age 14. She was to be punished at 3 o' clock. When the church bells resounded a tock. The person who was once royalty, was bored in jail with no loyalty. At the time that eventually came, the church bells to her sounded rather lame. Without looking to faces of the crowd, said she with eyes in a shroud. "Oh, it's teatime." Evil flowers, steadily bloom. With an array of colourful doom. Now the people speak of her without a second thought. That daughter of evil had received what she had sought." Ha… that was a long song. Ok…next dare. Flo…ra. Ugh. What's your dare?...Hehehe! Flora, dear?(O.O)

Flora: Yes?

Blaire: I dare you to take cooking lessons…FOR THE ENTIRE CHAPTER!(She's going to complain)

Flora: Aw…but I wanna have dares!(See,)

Blaire: And I don't want to write your lines. Shoo!

Flora: But that's-

Blaire: Don't you dare!

Flora: * leaves*

Blaire: Good! Hershel! Your up!

Layton: Gulp.

Blaire: You are dared to sing the doom song for 10 hours.

Layton: No…crazyone…

Blaire: Yup. Come here and time him.

Crazyone: YES! I'm the first to have my dares done!

Blaire: It's because of your wonderful support! I forgot to change the summary but dares and truths are being read and hopefully done as fast as possible. Anyways.

Crazyone: Doom song! Doom song!

Layton: Good-bye sanity. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom.

Blaire: How many 'dooms' do you think he can do?

Crazyone: I don't know. That's a good question.

Layton: Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom.

Crazyone: How much you wanna bet he'll try to stall and say 10 'dooms' per hour?

Blaire: Um…I only have 10,000 picarats on me. You wanna bet those?

Crazyone: Sure. I've got…15,596 picarats. Wanna bet…500?

Blaire: I've got nothing else to use them for. Sure. I'm actually not going to bother counting though. XD

Layton: Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom.

Blaire: Crazyone, wanna grab a smoothie? My treat.

Crazyone: Okay!

Blaire: Well, we're going to grab a smoothie so that ends the chapter. Um…warning, the next chapter will just be Hershel saying doom so if you want to read it. Go ahead. XD


	7. Chapter 7

Layton: Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom.

D-doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. D-d-d-d-d-dooooooooom. D-d-doom…D-doom….Doooooooom…DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! DOOOM! *Starts singing * "Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. DOOM! DOOM! DOOM! DOOM! DOOM! DOOM! DOOM! DOOM! DOOM! DOOM! DOOM! DOOM! DOOM! DOOM! DOOM! DOOM! DOOM! DOOM! DOOM!...DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! DOOOOOOOOOOOM! DOOM! DOOM! DOOOOOOOOOOOM! *going insane XD * DOOOOOOOOOOOM! DOOOOOOOOOOOM! DOOOOOOOOOOOM! DOOOOOOOOOOOM! DOOOOOOOOOOOM! DOOOOOOOOOOOM! DOOOOOOOOOOOM! DOOOOOOOOOOOM! DOOOOOOOOOOOM! DOOOOOOOOOOOM! DOOOOOOOOOOOM! DOOOOOOOOOOOM! DOOOOOOOOOOOM! DOOOOOOOOOOOM! DOOOOOOOOOOOM! DOOOOOOOOOOOM! DOOOOOOOOOOOM! DOOOOOOOOOOOM! DOOOOOOOOOOOM! DOOOOOOOOOOOM! ! DOOM! DOOM! DOOM! DOOM! DOOM! DOOM! DOOM! DOOM! ! D-doom…* faints from lack of air * …* Author brings him back to life* DOOM! Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom….DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! DOOM! DOOM. ….DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! DOOM! DOOM! …DOOM! DoomDoomDoom! DOOMXD!


	8. Chapter 8

Blaire: Yay! With help from crazyone256, I am back with dares!

Layton: Joy. Wait! Did you say-

Crazyone256: !

Layton: *** faints* **

**Blaire: * whacks him on the head* Don't faint just because she appears!**

**Layton: Fine…**

**Blaire: Dares! XD Klaus, I dare you to hug Crazyone (shortened).**

**Klaus: …wait…**

**Blaire: What?**

**Klaus: Isn't this dare for Clive?**

**Blaire: Clive went to Delfino Plaza with Don Paolo.**

Klaus: So I have to take his place? What about Legal?

Blaire: * raises mallet*

Klaus: * hugs crazyone*

Blaire: Luke, I dare you to kiss Flora.

Luke: OF ALL THE PEOPLE, IT'S ALWAYS FLORA!

Flora: Is that a problem?

Luke: Yes…

Blaire: Kiss and I'll give you a mint.

Luke: …fine! * kisses Flora* Gimme my mint!

Blaire: * gives Luke a breathe mint* We have…a…cookoff…

Layton: Nooooooo!

Blaire: Flora, you are dared to have a cookoff against Crazyone's Flora. You lose, you take cooking lesson for your entire life. It has to be a cake.

Flora: Easy!

Blaire: * snort* Right…

C Flora: (c for Crazyone) I'm gonna win!

* Lots of cooking later*

Blaire: Sadly my flora is first.

Crazyone: I'm a judge!

Blaire: Oh yeah. I forgot to announce the judges. Judges are me, Layton, Erik, and Crazyone.

Flora: Here you go! * shows her famous fish cake /literally/*

Crazyone: You two first.

Blaire: * doesn't even eat the cake* 0.

Layton: I'm not even going to try to give you points for effort. 0.

Crazyone: …* Get's up and pukes in trash can* *cough cough * 0

Erik: X_X…* get's up and pukes in bucket near him* Um…why is there a fish on my cake?

Flora: Doesn't it have more taste?

Erik: It gives more of a reason to run from it! 0

C Flora: My turn!

* more cooking later*

Crazyone: …Give me more! 10.

Erik: …Delicious, could use a little less time in the oven but other than that good. 10.

Crazyone: How about you two?

Blaire: * reaching for another piece* So. Good. Must. Get. Another. Piece.

Erik: I'll take that as a 10.

Blaire: 20!

Erik: O.O

Layton: Can I take the cake to go?

Crazyone: Your rating first.

Layton: 30, NOW GIMME THE CAKE!

Blaire: My flora has cooking lessons for life yay!

Klaus: * still hugging Crazyone* Your pretty cute. ^_^

Crazyone: * has fangirl spasm*

Blaire: Lucky… Hershel, I dare you to solve a puzzle. "What can last for a long time but you only have one that you can lose really easily?"

Luke: Oh that is not fair!

Blaire: Shut up.

Hershel: Your life?

Blaire: Yup!

Clive: We're back!

Blaire: Just in time to sing us a song!

Clive: Eh?

Blaire: You are dared to sing if today was your last day by nickelback.

Clive: Hey, I know that song. "My best friend gave me the best advice  
>He said each day's a gift and not a given right<br>Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
>And try to take the path less traveled by<br>That first step you take is the longest stride

If today was your last day  
>And tomorrow was too late<br>Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
>Would you live each moment like your last?<br>Leave old pictures in the past  
>Donate every dime you have?<br>If today was your last day

Against the grain should be a way of life  
>What's worth the prize is always worth the fight<br>Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
>So live like you'll never live it twice<br>Don't take the free ride in your own life

If today was your last day  
>And tomorrow was too late<br>Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
>Would you live each moment like your last?<br>Leave old pictures in the past  
>Donate every dime you have?<br>Would you call old friends you never see?  
>Reminisce old memories<br>Would you forgive your enemies?  
>Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?<br>Swear up and down to God above  
>That you finally fall in love<br>If today was your last day

If today was your last day  
>Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?<br>You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
>Regardless of who you are<br>So do whatever it takes  
>'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life<br>Let nothin' stand in your way  
>Cause the hands of time are never on your side<p>

If today was your last day  
>And tomorrow was too late<br>Could you say goodbye to yesterday?

Would you live each moment like your last?  
>Leave old pictures in the past<br>Donate every dime you have?  
>Would you call old friends you never see?<br>Reminisce old memories  
>Would you forgive your enemies?<br>Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
>Swear up and down to God above<br>That you finally fall in love  
>If today was your last day."<p>

Crazyone: *fangirl squeal * Do the last dare!

Blaire: The one I was looking forward to. ^-^ Luke, you and I are dared to sing butterfly on your right shoulder.

Luke: Yay! So long as we don't have to translate it, I'm fine.

Blaire: We are.

Luke: …crap…

Blaire: "migi kata ni murasaki choucho kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru hibiku piano fukyou waon migikata ni murasaki choucho kisu shita kono heya no sumi de setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru hibiku piano fukyou waon warui yume ni unasareta watashi wo hayaku okoshite donna koto demo hajimari wa sasai na koto deshou? doko ga ii ka nante kikarete mo komaru kirei na yoru ni modowasareta mama yukue fumei dakara nagai matsuge mikkadzuki airain mabuta ni nosete hikaru rippu migikata ni murasaki choucho kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru hibiku piano fukyou waon fukyou waon ga suki de maru de...ma-ma-maru de wa kono heya no sumi de maru de...ma-ma-maru de fukyou waon kizuguchi kara tokedashita mono wa aijou sore tomo aa... koukai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan wo yobisamasu kurui dashita watashi wo tomete isshun de raku ni shite yo dakiyosete yuganda karada umeru no wa anata shika inai sou deshou? Wakatteru kuse ni kyoukaisen tokku ni koeteru migikata ni murasaki choucho kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru hibiku piano fukyou waon migikata no murasaki choucho kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru hibiku piano fukyou waon"

Luke: Of course you leave the English translation to me. "Saw a butterfly sitting on your right shoulder  
>as I kissed you in the very corner of the room<br>I learned how it feels to experience true pain  
>The piano's sounds rebound, in my head they spin round..<br>Ohh~

Ah saw a butterfly sitting on your right shoulder  
>as I kissed you in the very corner of the room<br>I learned how it feels to experience true pain  
>The piano's sounds rebound, in my head they spin round<p>

I am having the worst nightmare,  
>and I desperately need someone here to wake me up<br>What happens early on; at the start of the  
>story's not worthy of importance<br>Please don't ask me where I want to go because  
>I won't be able to answer you, y'know~<br>The night was too impressive for me,  
>so it dazzled me and now I've lost my way<p>

Making my lashes longer, and shaping them carefully  
>Wearing eyeliner and a hint of lipstick too<p>

Saw a butterfly sitting on your right shoulder  
>as I kissed you in the very corner of the room<br>I learned how it feels to experience true pain  
>The piano's sounds rebound, in my head they spin round<p>

(In my head they spin round~  
>In the corner of the room~<br>In my head they spin round~)

While I was standing out in the rain,  
>my hair got all wet and looked frozen and strange<br>All my loneliness went down the drain,  
>while I waited outside for you; cold and afraid<br>When I follow you; then run away,  
>it means that I want you to follow me as well<br>If you think that it's all just a joke,  
>you will surely get hurt - I hope you understand<p>

Painted my nails in red, put a cheap ring on my finger  
>If I get hurt again, I'll buy some new earrings<p>

Hold onto me tight, cause I have this void inside  
>You're the only one who can make my heart feel alright<br>So aren't you the one? The only one I need  
>I know that you are.. I can't control my needs<p>

Feelings of regret make me feel like giving up  
>My-self pity, or my pleasure, which one will come out on top?<br>I need this to stop, or I'll end up going mad  
>Give me one moment of feeling I'm at ease...<p>

What's leaking out my wounds, is it blood or is it my love?  
>I feel it dripping out, ahh~<p>

Feelings of regret make me feel like giving up  
>My-self pity, or my pleasure, which one will come out on top?<br>I need this to stop, or I'll end up going mad  
>Give me one moment of feeling I'm at ease...<p>

Hold onto me tight, cause I have this void inside  
>You're the only one who can make my heart feel alright<br>So aren't you the one? The only one I need  
>I know that you are.. I can't control my needs<p>

Saw a butterfly sitting on your right shoulder  
>as I kissed you in the very corner of the room<br>I learned how it feels to experience true pain  
>The piano's sounds rebound, in my head they spin round..<br>(x2)"

Blaire: Well! That's all for now! See ya next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Blaire: Back again! Crazyone is helping me out a whole lot so these chapters are getting even cooler.

Layton: Again?

Blaire: !

Crazyone: *kisses Klaus on the cheek * Your cute too. * starts purring*

Klaus: *blushing *

Crazyone: I give Laytonfanatic a cookie.

Blaire: Chocolate?

Crazyone: Triple.

Blaire: * drooling* GIMME! * eating cookie*

Layton: Get ready for a sugar rush…

Blaire: * finishes cookie* * hyper* Luke, kiss Lilly!

Luke: Who?

Blaire: LILLY!

Luke: ok ok! * kisses lilly*

Lilly: He's so cute!

Crazyone: Cookoff time! With two weeks of cooking lessons, let's see how good you are now, Time to make some cookies! Same people. Same judges.

C Flora: It's on!

* lot's of cooking and 3 explosions later*

Crazyone: …What..is this? You guy's go first.

Blaire: * pokes the cookie and it crumbles to ashes* Um…

Layton: * looks at cookies and it crumbles to ashes* …

Both: * look at each other* 0

Crazyone: …* Get's up and pukes on Bill Hawks*

Bill: How rude!

Crazyone: Shut up ya bastard!-100

Erik: …Get's up and pukes on Flora* -1000

Crazyone: My flora is next.

* more cooking and trying to kill My flora later*

Crazyone: * eats*…10000!

Erik: * eats*…I am in heaven. 100000!

Blaire: …* savoring cookie* Me like….10000000000000!

Layton: …Can I have it to go?

Crazyone: Is that what you're going to say for everything my flora makes?

Layton: Yes. !

Crazyone: Blaire's flora, you are banished to the world of cooking lessons.

Blaire: About time! Klaus, you are dared to sing savin' me by nickelback.

Klaus: I don't remember that song. "Prison gates won't open up for me  
>On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'<br>Oh, I reach for you  
>Well I'm terrified of these four walls<br>These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
>All I need is you<br>Come please I'm callin'  
>And oh I scream for you<br>Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

_[Chorus:]_  
>Show me what it's like<br>To be the last one standing  
>And teach me wrong from right<br>And I'll show you what I can be  
>Say it for me<br>Say it to me  
>And I'll leave this life behind me<br>Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
>With these broken wings I'm fallin'<br>And all I see is you  
>These city walls ain't got no love for me<br>I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
>And oh I scream for you<br>Come please I'm callin'  
>And all I need from you<br>Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

_[Chorus]_

Hurry I'm fallin'

All I need is you  
>Come please I'm callin'<br>And oh, I scream for you  
>Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'<p>

_[Chorus]_

Hurry I'm fallin'"

Crazyone: Here Blaire, my flora baked a cake for you!

Blaire: MINE! Layton, I dare you to stay away from my cake and to sing paranoid doll by vocaloid gakupo!

Layton: I'm full as it is. XD "Without a destination, the captive heart no longer moves  
>Not even my own emotions can be seen by those averted eyes.<br>Like a butterfly caught in the palm of a hand  
>Flying is impossible<p>

Its okay to live however youd like  
>I wont let you say its painful.<p>

Temptation whispers close to the ears

Following this road while searching for freedom  
>In the reality of which theres no where to belong<br>Staring at the map that no longer satisfies me  
>Until the body is torn apart and I disappear into pain<br>With both memories and desires sadly colored,  
>The left hand has a wound that cant be forgotten<br>I am paranoia

Drudging on with these limbs, hidden inside these eyes  
>I remember: was that image an illusion?<p>

Itd be easier to throw everything away.  
>The pain will change to pleasure.<p>

Handing over the forbidden red fruit

Not understanding what is becoming of myself  
>Tied to the past, I repeat myself<br>Realizing it was times fault, I say  
>Give me that fruit.<br>Not being able to catch that desired thing,  
>The wounds never disappear, only increase<br>Ive realized it now, leaving behind this unknown world  
>I am paranoia<p>

A hanging neck,  
>Ears that cant hear,<br>A throat that cant shout,  
>Unmovable feet<br>Is this a dream or reality? I dont know  
>But you definitely stared at me<p>

While struggling in the darkness  
>No matter how many times I find myself<br>All that remains in my right hand are the remains of a butterfly  
>At this rate Ill continue walking without sleep<br>When will I ever get there?  
>I can see this path with your footprints. I can no longer return<br>I am paranoia"

Crazyone: Luke, you are dared to do the hokey pokey!

Luke: Drat! * does the hokey pokey*

Crazyone: *whispering * You got the dynamite?

Blaire: Yup! Flora! Come go in that room will you? Everyone else, follow us.

Everyone: ?

Flora: * standing in room* What now?

Everyone: 3! 2! 1!

Flora: Oh no…

Everyone: DEATH. BY. BOBMING!

*huge explosion *

Flora: * burned corpse *

Everyone: * applause*

Flora: * back to normal * What's going on?

Everyone: WTF!

Blaire: I did not do that!

…

Everyone: FLORA HAS POWERS BEYOND AN AUTHOR! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!


	10. Chapter 10

Blaire: This will be a very murderous chapter. Hehe. Can you guess who it will be?

Flora: * receiving glares* M-me?

Crazyone: *holds up flamethrower * Goodness, what ever gave you that idea?

Blaire: * holds up an axe* Hehe. Yes. What indeed?

Everyone: * holding weapons and flamethrowers*

Flora: Eep!

Crazyone&Blaire: KIIIIIILLLLL HEEEEEEEERRRRRR!

Everyone: YES, MY LORD! (black butler reference)

Flora: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

* one murder scene later*

Blaire: Crazyone! Cast a spell!

Crazyone: Flora Reinhold, you shall stay dead lest dares or we miko awaken thee.

Flora: *dead *

Blaire: It's PARTY TIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Everyone: WOOOT!

Blaire: I know this was short but I don't care. Flora's death made up for it so…BYE!


	11. Chapter 11

Blaire: Ah! I forgot some dares last time. Teehee! Clive will now be helping me remember any dares that I receive.

Clive: Yes, please be gentle.

Blaire: Oh Clive, you know they'll never be gentle!

Clive: I wish they would.

Blaire: Mm. Well, let's get to work shall we?

Clive: Right. The first missed dare was for Klaus.

Klaus: * not really caring* Mm?

Blaire: I dare you to kiss Crazyone for 7 minutes.

Klaus: C-crazyone?

Crazyone: Come're you! * tackles Klaus and drags him to his room*

Klaus: W-wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! HELP ME!

Clive: * shudders* Next dare is for Layton.

Layton: Oh dear…

Blaire: Pucker up, sweet heart!

Layton: E-eh?

Blaire: * drags Layton into my room*

Layton: You're kidding right! Luke, look away!

Luke: * holding a digital camera* Hehe!

Layton: LUKE!

Clive: Ngh! Next dare is…going to be held in the next chapter. See you guys, then!

To Crazyone,

Did I miss any again?


	12. Chapter 12

Blaire: Hey everybody, Laytonfanatic here! And welcome to another chapter of my truth or dare story!

Layton: Why did you use Chuggaaconroy's opening?

Blaire: I ran out of ways to open the story, ok?

Layton: Whatever.

Blaire: So far crazyone is the only one sending in dares so, Luke. I dare you to sing the waffle song twice.

Luke: What's the waffle song?

Blaire: I…dunno.

Luke: * sings waffle song?*

Blaire: I dare Hershel to kill Bill Hawks. Aka He-who-must-not-be-named-2!

Klaus: Oh come on! How come he gets to kill him without bail but I get thrown in jail for attempting to do so!

Blaire: * shrugs* The game designers are being jerks?

Klaus: Ngh!

Layton: Can I barrow you're flamethower?

Blaire: Go.

Layton: * torches Bill*

Bill: * ashes*

Blaire: Yay! Now since Hershel broke crazyone during the making of this chapter, in order to fix her, Hershel must sing the chipmunk version of Bad Romance.

Layton: Crap…"  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!<br>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<p>

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-Roma-ma-ah!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<p>

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-Roma-ma-ah!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<p>

I want your ugly  
>I want your disease<br>I want your everything  
>As long as it's free<br>I want your love  
>Love-love-love<br>I want your love

I want your drama  
>The touch of your hand<br>I want you leather-studded kiss in the sand  
>And I want your love<br>Love-love-love  
>I want your love<br>Love-love-love  
>I want your love<p>

You know that I want you  
>And you know that I need you<br>I want a bad,your bad romance

I want your love  
>And I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>I want your love and<br>All your love is revenge  
>You and me could write a bad romance<p>

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-Roma-ma-ah!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<p>

I want your horror  
>I want your design<br>'Cause you're a criminal  
>As long as your mine<br>I want your love  
>Love-love-love<br>I want your love

I want your psycho  
>Your vertical stick<br>Want you in my rear window  
>'Cause baby you're sick<br>I want your love  
>Love-love-love<br>I want your love  
>Love-love-love<br>I want your love

You know that I want you  
>And you know that I need you<br>I want a bad,your bad romance

I want your love  
>And I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>I want your love and<br>All your love is revenge  
>You and me could write a bad romance<p>

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>.combad_romance_lyrics_lady_  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-Roma-ma-ah!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<p>

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-Roma-ma-ah!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<p>

Walk walk fashion baby  
>Work it<br>Move that bitch crazy  
>Walk walk fashion baby<br>Work it  
>Move that bitch crazy<br>Walk walk fashion baby  
>Work it<br>Move that bitch crazy  
>Walk walk fashion baby<br>Work it  
>Imma Freak bitch baby<p>

I want your love  
>And I want your revenge<br>I want your love  
>I don't wanna be friends<p>

Je deux amour  
>Et te veux ta revanche<br>Je deux amour  
>And I want your revenge<p>

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance

I want your love  
>And I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>I want your love and<br>All your love is revenge  
>You and me could write a bad romance<p>

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-Roma-ma-ah!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance"<p>

Blaire: Ngh…ahem. Anyways, Klaus, crazyone wants to know how the kiss was.

Klaus: yee! O-ok.

Blaire: Same question for Hershel.

Layton: …Fine.

Erik: I have pitcher's from the no-Flora party! * looks at them* AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Blaire: What?

Erik: * points at pitcher and sees Flora ghost flicking Luke off*

Everyone: GYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SHE'S FLICKING LUKE OFF?

Erik: POWERS BEYOND THE AUTHOR!

Blaire: You forgot the grave…

Erik: TO THE WAFFLE MOBILE!

*Everyone minus dead flora get's into the waffle mobile.*  
>Erik: It's WAY bigger on the inside.<br>*See hot tub, T.v, refrigerator, couch, D.V.D player, movies, popcorn maker,  
>and a stage for dare's.*<br>Co: (I shortened it again) We well just keep moving because this run's on Solar Power during the day  
>and electricity by night. ^_^<br>Erik: WHERE SAFE!  
>Co: Yelp. So Blaire...do you want a smoothie? I have a smoothie maker.<br>Blaire: Chocolate?

Co: Sure.

Blaire: YEAH!  
>Co-MOVIE TIME!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Blaire: Hey everybody, Laytonfanatic here! And welcome to another chapter of my truth or dare story!

Layton: I'm not even going to say it.

Blaire: * glares at Layton* Anyways. E-eh?

Erik: Sup! Good chapter, but She is still broke.

Layton: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!  
>Co: ...<br>Erik: HOW DO WE FIX HER?  
>Co: ...look...out...the ...window...<br>Erik: ...AAAHHHH! WHO-HE-MUST-NOT-BE-NAME2 IS ON THE WINDOW!

Blaire: GYAAAAAAAH!

Layton: So that's where he respawned.

Erik: That's why she is broken.  
>Co: ...<br>Erik: *Sigh* OH KLAUS! We have a dare for you.

Klaus: Oh no…  
>Erik: I dare you to make out with Co. And don't WHAT me it might fix her. Now<br>in the closet you two...*Pushes Co and Klaus into closet*

Klaus: Whoa whoa whoa! WAI-  
>Co: Wha-... *Door shut on face.* Grr...*looks at Klaus* come here.<p>

Klaus: Oh god…noooooooooooo!  
>*Outside the closet... *<br>Erik: And that's how she jumped out of a golf cart...It's been seven minutes do  
>you feel like we forgot something?<br>Luke: ...No.  
>Erik: Well there is one story...<br>After the 3 hour story  
>Erik: And that's how the fop got insane, killed, resurrected, and killed<br>again...where is Co...SHE IS IN THE CLOSET WITH KLAUS!

Klaus: * gasping for air* FREEDOM!  
>Co: Finally! I though you guy's forgotten us. So Klaus...how was the kiss?<p>

Klaus: Nghaghahh….

Blaire: Um…  
>Erik: At least she is back to normal.<br>Co: Hershel? How come you don't believe in ghost?

Hershel: Again with this conversation? I DON'T BELIEVE IN SUCH FLIMSY SUPERSTIONS!  
>Co: RIGHT. If it make's you feel better Klaus you can kill bill and scrap him<br>off the window. he is creeping me out.

Klaus: YES! * brings out a machinegun*

Co: Blaire...Chocolate?

Blaire: !

Layton: Will you stop making her spazz out like that?

Co: But it's so much fun! Chocolate?

Blaire: !

Layton: wow…


	14. Chapter 14

Blaire: Hey everybody, Laytonfanatic here! And welcome to another chapter of my truth or dare story!

Layton: …

Co: BILL MASKER! I HAVE TO TAKE PITCHERS!  
>Erik: *talking pic's* These will look great on youtube when i put it all together!<br>Co: Blaire do you have a video camera?

Blaire: I wish…  
>Co: This is great! Hehehe...Hey Erik back that one pitcher up<br>Erik: *Back's it up and see's...* 0_0 Oh no! Blaire, you should look at this.

Blaire: What? Eh!

Erik: How did the IT (Flora) get in this pitcher?

Everyone: GYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!  
>Co: ...Wait...she seem's more...solid. CHECK EVERY NOCK AND CRANNY OF THIS<br>PLACE!  
>Erik: Looking in popcorn popper machine..* AH! GUY'S...I FOUND A DEAD LUKE IN HERE! BLAIRE BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE!<p>

Blaire: ! LUKU!  
>Co: What...happen luke?<p>

Luke: …flora….kick….groin…ogh…

Blaire: MY LUKE HAS BEEN ABUSED! XoX  
>Co: The waffle mobile is no longer safe only one more opposition. And i don't<br>like it. VEGETA!  
>Vegeta: WHAT IS IT...who are all these people?<br>Co's Hershel: What's going...*See's her Hershel* Well then...LUKE!  
>Co's Luke: Yes profess-or...* See's Blaire luke.* I like your hat.<br>Co: 0_o what's going on here?

Layton: I second that. WHAT'S WITH ALL THE DOUBLES!  
>My Flora: Hey keep it down i was...on...the...computer?<p>

Layton: …* faints*  
>Co: THAT'S MINE! She is lest winnie so don't shot! Flora go back to the<br>computer.  
>My Flora: Fine. *Leaves.*<br>Co: So behave. so what do we do with the others here?  
>My Hershel: ...Movie time?<br>CO: MOVIE TIME!

My Flora: *Come's back in room* Blaire? May i watch with you guy's? I brought  
>chocolate bar's and NO i did not make them.<p>

Blaire: …chocolate?

Layton: Oh no. Here we go again.

Blaire: !


	15. Chapter 15

Blaire: Hey everybody, Laytonfanatic here! And welcome to another chapter of my truth or dare story!

Co: So what do we do about the doubles?

Blaire: Let them stay?  
>Co's Hershel: ...and that's one of the reasons ghost could not exist because<br>the so call 'orb's' could just be dust.

Layton: I know right? Such paranoia is so annoying.  
>Co's Luke: What do you think the professor's are talking about? All i got was<br>ghost, orbs, and dust.

Luke: I didn't get any of that.  
>Co's Flora: NO no no Legal the proper way to kill Bill is to shot him multiple<br>times then put it in Blaire's Flora's cooking if she was alive of course. But  
>i am not complaining. I am still wondering how she put a live fish in the cake<br>and it's still alive. Any ideas Legal?

Legal: I wasn't the one that killed him so why are you scolding me?

Co's Flora: Oh yeah that's right. Klaus killed him.

Klaus: * shooting Bill with a pistol* Someone say my name?

Co's Flora: Nevermind.  
>Erik: Wow everyone see to be either talking to there double or plotting to kill<br>bill.

Blaire: I don't have a double and I'm plotting on how to get more chocolate.

Erik: Nervermind.  
>Co: Right DARE TIME!<br>Luke and MY FLORA: Sing trick and treat by Len and Rin Kagamine. :) *drool's  
>over Len*<p>

Blaire: Aw! I wanna sing that with LUKE!

Co: After!

Blaire: Ok…

Luke: "Deep, deep within the fog, a captivating voice echoes Come, come, until you're deeper into the heart of the forest

Co's Flora: Hurry, hurry, you'll only get closer if you're quick Come, come, now isn't it fun?

Both: Let the games begin

Luke: The cinnamon stick is a magic wand

Co's Flora: With just one flick the syrup will swell Into a dream so sweet you'll forget you knew bitterness

Luke: Sheltered by the canopy

Both: You'll fall deep asleep

Co's Flora: It's okay to be lost, mesmerized by mirages If you loosen the blindfold it won't be fun

Luke: Watch your step! I'll take you by the hand So, right away

Both: Entrust yourself to me

Luke: For some time the blade of doubt has been fading in and out The mercy of love has no place here

Co's Flora: Through a slit in the blindfold you peeped And saw the shadows cast by the lantern

Both: Suddenly, your hair stands on end

Luke: My my, what a wicked child! You're already awake?

Co's Flora: If the blindfold came off, then shall I blind you? Come now, smile! Let's see that precious face

Luke: Slip back into your skin

Both: and go back to the show

Co's Flora: "...Hey, give me some?"

Luke: What happened to make your eyes so wide? Your body is trembling Shall I bring you some warm milk?

Co's Flora: Now now, come inside! It's very warm in here The stuff from your pockets will be enough in return

Both: Give me something, hurry, hurry Hey c'mon, right away Abandon the notion of having a choice We'll lure you in with lies, so just slurp the sweet honey Give me some, hey now, hand it over, right now

Right now!"  
>Blaire: Layton, sing butterfly on your right shoulder.<br>Co's Layton: Which one?  
>Co: Both. XD<p>

Laytons: Your kidding right? PLEASE! "A purple butterfly on your right shoulder  
>We kissed<br>In the corner of the room  
>I learned what it's like<br>To have a heartrending feeling  
>Sounds of a piano rebounded,<p>

Dissonance in my head  
>Ah~<p>

A purple butterfly on your right shoulder  
>We kissed<br>In the corner of the room  
>I learned what it's like<br>To have a heartrending feeling  
>Sounds of a piano rebounded,<br>Dissonance in my head

I'm having a nightmare,  
>Wake me up, hurry<br>A beginning is always trivial, right?

Don't ask me where I feel good,  
>I can't give you an answer<br>A beautiful night deluded me  
>And I've lost my way<p>

Make my eyelashes longer,  
>Create a crescent shape above the lash lines<br>Wear a glossed lip

A purple butterfly on your right shoulder  
>We kissed<br>In the corner of the room  
>I learned what it's like<br>To have a heartrending feeling  
>Sounds of a piano rebounded,<br>Dissonance in my head

Dissonance in my head

In the corner of the room

Dissonance in my head

Na Na Na ...

I got wet with rain,  
>My hair looked frozen<br>I gave vent to loneliness  
>Into a toilet bowl<br>I'm shivering and waiting for you

I chase you  
>And then runaway from you,<br>So chase me more

I'm serious,  
>If you think it's a joke,<br>You'll get hurt, understood?

Painted red nails  
>And a cheap ring on my finger<br>Everytime I get hurt,  
>I buy new earrings<p>

Snuggle me,  
>I have a black hole in my body<br>You're the only one  
>Who can fulfill my heart<br>Aren't you the one?  
>You know you are,<br>I can't control myself anymore

I'm so regretful  
>That I wanna die<br>I get as much pleasure as regrets  
>I'm gonna go nuts,<br>Stop me please,  
>Make me come off<br>And kill me right away

What leaked out of the wound is love or, ah...

I'm so regretful  
>That I wanna die<br>I get as much pleasure as regrets  
>I'm gonna go nuts,<br>Stop me please,  
>Make me come off<br>And kill me right away

Snuggle me,  
>I have a black hole in my body<br>You're the only one  
>Who can fulfill my heart<br>Aren't you the one?  
>You know you are,<br>I can't control myself anymore

A purple butterfly on your right shoulder  
>We kissed<br>In the corner of the room  
>I learned what it's like<br>To have a heartrending feeling  
>Sounds of a piano rebounded,<br>Dissonance in my head (2x)"

Layton: I hate you.

Blaire: Don't hate me! T_T

Layton: Not you, Blaire. You, Co.

Blaire: yay!  
>Co: Don Polo, Dress up like a girl.<p>

Don Paolo: Fine. * dresses like rosa*  
>Co: Layton, DO THE CHICKEN DANCE!<br>Co's Layton: Which one?  
>Co: Both.<p>

Layton: How do you cope with her?

Co's Layton: I don't.

Laytons: * doing chicken dance*  
>Co: Klaus, I dare you to sing I'd Come For You by nickelback.<p>

Klaus: Enough with the nickelback songs!

Co: No!

Klaus: Ngh! "Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.  
>Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.<br>Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding  
>Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it<p>

I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
>But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now<br>Everyday I spend away my souls inside out  
>Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow.<p>

By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
>No one but you, yes I'd come for you<br>But only if you told me to  
>And I'd fight for you<br>I'd lie, it's true  
>Give my life for you<br>You know I'd always come for you

I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing  
>My mind was closing, now I'm believing<br>I finally know just what it means to let someone in  
>To see the side of me that no one does or ever will<br>So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
>I'd search forever just to bring you home,<br>Here and now this I vow

By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
>No one but you, yes I'd come for you<br>But only if you told me to  
>And I'd fight for you<br>I'd lie, it's true  
>Give my life for you<br>You know I'd always come for you  
>You know I'd always come for you<p>

No matter what gets in my way  
>As long as there's still life in me<br>No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you

Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,  
>Yes I'd come for you<br>But only if you told me to

And I'd fight for you  
>I'd lie, it's true<br>Give my life for you  
>You know I'd always come for you<p>

No matter what gets in my way  
>As long as there's still life in me<br>No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
>I'd crawl across this world for you<br>Do anything you want me to  
>No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you<br>You know I'll always come for you"  
>Erik: Why doubles?<br>Co: Oh that reminds me Vegeta have you found Blaire's Flora?  
>Vegeta: You mean this hump of body? I found it in the drivers seat driving us<br>to a cliff just now.  
>Co: Then...Who is driving?<p>

Blaire: * blinks*  
>*Waffle mobile drive's off a cliff.<br>Everyone: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!  
>Co: BLAIRE IT WAS NICE KNOW YOU!<p>

Blaire: It was nice knowing all of you!  
>Erik: *Sigh* You two are crazy. Waffle mobile air mode.<br>WaffleMobile~AIR MODE ACIVATED.~

Blaire: Why didn't you do that sooner?  
>Vegeta: NOW down you go! *Throw's flora out side and land's on bill and both<br>die.*  
>Co: NOW STAY DEAD!<br>Co's Hershel: So what now?  
>Co's Flora: ...Movie time?<br>Co: MOVIE TIME!  
>Co's Luke: ...Food time?<br>Co: ...FOOD TIME...FOOD AND MOVIE TIME!  
>Co's Luke: ...chocolate?<br>Co: CHOCOLATE!

Layton: …

Blaire: !


	16. Chapter 16

Blaire: Hey everybody, Laytonfanatic here! And welcome to another chapter of my truth or dare story!

Co-*Sitting in her favorite chair* I always wonder why your Layton and Layton  
>have so much in common? The only difference in mine that he is not marred.<p>

Blaire: Don't forget the age.

Co's Layton: Shoot. I'm 23.

Layton: Listen to your elders young man!

Co's Layton: Shut up!  
>Co's Flora: Does anyone get the feeling there being watch?<br>Erik: All the time.  
>Co's Flora: Then who is that dude making the "i love people" cake?<br>Co: AHH! KEEF YOU STALKER DIE DIE DIE! *Get's up hit him in the head with a ax and throw him out the window.* HE STALK'S ME EVERYWERE! DARE TIME!  
>Co: Blaire and Luke, Sing Trick and Treat by Len and Rin Kagamine seeing that you want to sing with him.<br>Co's Luke: Which luke?  
>Co: Blaire's cho-<p>

Blaire: MINE!

Co: Nevermind.

Blaire: We'll sing in Japanese.

Luke: Why?

Blaire: Because we did it in English the last time.

Luke: Ok. "fukai fukai kiri no naka youen ni hibiku koe oide oide kono mori no motto okufukaku made

Blaire: hayaku hayaku isogiashi de dekiru dake chikaku ni oide oide saa tanoshii

Both: asobi wo hajimeyou

Luke: SHINAMON STIKKU wa mahou no SUTEKKI

Blaire: hitofuri suru dakede SHIROPPU ga fueru nigasa sae wasurete amai yume no naka

Luke: tengai ni mamorarete

Both: nemuri ni ochiru

Blaire: gensou no saimin ni oboreta mama de ii mekakushi wo hazushicha omoshiroku nai desho

Luke: ashimoto gochuui sono te wa boku ga hiku kara sono mi wo ima sugu ni

Both: yudanenasai saa

Luke: itsukaraka ginen no ha ga miegakure suru ai to iu menzaifu nado wa sonzai shinai to

Blaire: mekakushi no sukima kara nozokimita RANTAN ga utsushi dashita kage ni omowazu

Both: mi no ke ga yodatta

Luke: oya oya warui ko mou omezame desu ka?

Blaire: mekakushi ga toketa nara moumoku ni shiyou ka? hora hora warainasai kawaii okao de

Luke: kegawa wo mata kabutte

Both: shibai ni modoru

Blaire: "...Nee, choudai?" Haha!

Luke: doushita no sonna me de karada wo furuwasete atatakai MIRUKU de motenashite hoshii no?

Blaire: saa naka ni ohairi koko wa totemo atatakai mikaeri wa POKETTO no nakami de ii kara

Both: choudai hayaku hayaku nee hora ima sugu ni nisha takuitsu no gensoku wo kanagurisute mayakashi de motenashite amai mitsu wo sutte choudai yokose hora ima sugu ni choudai

Blaire: I hate spell check! Layton, Sing paranoia doll's by gakupo. (I LOVE VOCOLIDS!)

Layton: Mm. I don't mind that song. "Without a destination, the captive heart no longer moves  
>Not even my own emotions can be seen by those averted eyes.<br>Like a butterfly caught in the palm of a hand  
>Flying is impossible<p>

Its okay to live however youd like  
>I wont let you say its painful.<p>

Temptation whispers close to the ears

Following this road while searching for freedom  
>In the reality of which theres no where to belong<br>Staring at the map that no longer satisfies me  
>Until the body is torn apart and I disappear into pain<br>With both memories and desires sadly colored,  
>The left hand has a wound that cant be forgotten<br>I am paranoia

Drudging on with these limbs, hidden inside these eyes  
>I remember: was that image an illusion?<p>

Itd be easier to throw everything away.  
>The pain will change to pleasure.<p>

Handing over the forbidden red fruit

Not understanding what is becoming of myself  
>Tied to the past, I repeat myself<br>Realizing it was times fault, I say  
>Give me that fruit.<br>Not being able to catch that desired thing,  
>The wounds never disappear, only increase<br>Ive realized it now, leaving behind this unknown world  
>I am paranoia<p>

A hanging neck,  
>Ears that cant hear,<br>A throat that cant shout,  
>Unmovable feet<br>Is this a dream or reality? I dont know  
>But you definitely stared at me<p>

While struggling in the darkness  
>No matter how many times I find myself<br>All that remains in my right hand are the remains of a butterfly  
>At this rate Ill continue walking without sleep<br>When will I ever get there?  
>I can see this path with your footprints. I can no longer return<br>I am paranoia"  
>Blaire: Klaus, Sing Footsteps of Time by Kaito. :)<p>

Klaus: Finally! A song that isn't nickelback! "Swaying in the season for farewells is a fleeting flower  
>Seeking the same warmth in the wind, we all walk in search<p>

We meet under the hazy clouds that float away in the sky  
>Like the overlapping and parting arms of the clock,<br>Little by little, we started going around and around

If you were the shorter arm, then I would be the longer arm  
>Even though we record the same passage of time<br>We keep passing by and then meeing each other over and over again

Even if our pace is different,  
>As long as the future we paint is the same<br>Then it's okay, because we can begin at the same place again

"We tried hard, but I guess that it wasn't to be"  
>"We lost, but it was a good try"<br>In my heart, these words become irrigation for all the seeds I've been given

Blossoming in the short spring, the dreams go through the long winter  
>The seeds that I collect in my heart<br>What kind of light do I provide for them?

For whom do the flowers  
>That blossom in the shadows of the road exist?<br>"They're not for anyone," you say,  
>and give them light<p>

Feelings will turn into words, and words call forth light  
>Light creates shadows,<br>People grow strong in shadow  
>Strength becomes gentleness,<br>Gentleness brings about meetings  
>Meetings create paths,<br>and this path, once again, craves our feelings

If the short arm of the clock stops, the long arm stops too  
>The pain that we share together<br>Will turn into happiness before you know it

For everyone, each of us only get one chance, one moment, one second, one irreversible time  
>To live on with out hesitation, to search for such a meeting<br>One person, one chance, one moment, one second, once only  
>I am glad that we met"<p>

Blaire: * sobbing* SO sweet yet so sad…  
>Co's Hershel: I still wonder how they believe in ghost, it's childish.<br>Co's Luke: Do you believe in ghosts or not because i want to know.

Blaire: Nope.

Luke: Never have.  
>Co's Flora: ...*Look's out window* What the...? IT'S HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED 2!<p>

Blaire: EYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
>Co: AHH! WHY DO THEY STILL COME ALIVE?<br>WaffleMobile~AIR MODE DEACIVATED VIOLISTY DROPING~  
>Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!<br>Co: Erik...is there any water underneath us?  
>Erik: No.<br>Co: It was nice knowing you all...

Blaire: I'm too young to die! And I haven't played specter's flute or mask of miracles yet!  
>Erik: ...Waffle mobile drill mode.<br>Waffle Mobile~DRILL MODE ACTIVATED~  
>Co: ...*Heart beating really fast* Thank god i put a drill mode...<br>Erik: I forgot about it till now. Plus it's lava proof. (^_^)  
>Co: Blair we agree if we see bill or your flora we kill them on the spot.<p>

Blaire: Agreed!  
>Co's Flora: I WANT TO KILL MY EVIL COUNTER PART! DX<br>Co: You will.

Blaire: Go.  
>Co Flora: I will start making the death machines.<br>Co: Good but first chocolate and movies and i dare don polo to do the hocky pokie.

Don Paolo: Lucky jerks! * dancing hocky pokie*

Blaire: CHOOOOCOOLATEEEEEEEEEE!


	17. Chapter 17

Blaire: Hey everybody, Laytonfanatic here! And welcome to another chapter of my truth or dare story!

Co: *Sitting in her favorite chair again* Hey at least my flora listen to you.

Blaire: Thankfully.  
>Erik: Dares?<br>Co: Yea.  
>Co: Blaire, I dare you to sing the eternal diva song.<p>

Blaire: I'm not putting lyrics if there are any. * singing*  
>Co's Layton: Uh...*Grab's gun and shoot Bill* I wonder how they do that?<br>Co: I don't know.  
>Co's Flora: *Look's out window* Blaire, do you want to kill my crazy counter part?<p>

Blaire: Please do.  
>Co: More dare's.! NOW!<br>Co: Layton, I dare you to get stuck in a closet with a crazy chocolate Blaire inside.  
>Co's Layton: Which one?<br>Co: Both.  
>Co's Layton: I am so dead. 0_0<p>

Co: Hey Blaire. Chocolate!

Blaire: HYAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Co: * shoves the two Layton's in the closet* There's more in here!

Blaire: EH? * flies into closet*

Co: * locks closet*

Luke: * hears the two professor's screaming* Should I be scared?

Co: Nah!

Co's Layton: MOMMY!

Co: Man, THAT sounds bad! If you can make La-

Laytons: !

Co: Okay, make both of the Layton's scream 'mommy' then Blaire is officially deadly when you give her chocolate in an enclosed space.

Layton: * comes flying out of the closet* RemiiiiiIIIIIIIIIII!

Co: Wait! Where's my Layton?

Layton: S-ssstiiiilll in there with…her…

Co: Oh god…

Co's Layton: * comes stumbling out of closet* Freeeeeeeedom…

Blaire: * comes out as a white wolf with chocolate smudges on her mouth* I am happy. ^_^

Co: I didn't know you could turn into a wolf!

Blaire: * licking lips* Now you know. XD  
>Co: Anyways.-(not even going to ask what she did.)SING OFF! All of you can do any song you want and see who is the best! Me and Blaire will be the judges. ONLY ONE OF THE DOUBLES CAN DO IT!<br>Erik: I HAVE TO DO IT?  
>Co: Yelp.<br>Erik: I guess i will do music of the night. * sings*

Co: 10

Blaire: 9  
>Co's Hershel: I will sing for my double so i will sing kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep lyrics by afi * sings*<p>

Co: 10

Blaire: 10  
>Co's Flora: I will sing sweet sacrifice by evanescence. * sings*<p>

Co: 10

Blaire: 9

Klaus: I'm singing Paranoid doll! * sings*

Co: 10

Blaire: 9  
>Co: OK SING! It will go Erik, Luke, My Hershel, Klaus, then flora.<p>

Singers: WE ALREADY DID!

Co: Oh you did? Sorry, I had earplugs in. Who won?

Blaire: Your Hershel.

Co: Oh! Ok!


	18. Chapter 18

Blaire: Hey everybody, Laytonfanatic here! And welcome to another Level-5 vs Capcom chapter.

Layton: I know I asked why but…nevermind.

Blaire: I am listening to Rolling girl. I r happy. XD

Luke: Oh! I love that song!

Blaire: Happy face!

Layton: ?

Blaire: Anyways, Co has come to help me. YAY!

Co: Hallo!

Blaire: Man, I have been off this thing for MONTHS! Forgive me! I had an idea of how annoying school was, but now I don't.

Co: Bad grades?

Blaire: Lots. And I was trying my hardest! D,X

Co: * hugs Blaire* It's ok. School is a bastard.

Blaire: Thank you. Ahem. Anyways. Co. You got the trivia right?

Co: Right here. So, choose your players!

Layton: Doctor Schrader, don't let me down!

Schrader: Got it!

Ammy: Mushi, go!

Mushi: Shut up.

Co: Ok! So here is your questiontriviathing. XD So... Three salesmen went into a hotel to rent a room. The manager stated that he had only one room left, but all three could use it for $30.00 for the night. The three salesmen gave him $10.00 each and went up to their room. Later, the manager decided that he had charged the salesmen too much so he called the bellhop over, gave him five one-dollar bills, and said: 'Take this $5.00 up to the salesmen and tell them I had charged them too much for the room'. On the way up, the bellhop knew that he could not divide the five one-dollar bills equally so he put two of the one-dollar bills in his pocket and returned one one-dollar bill to each of the salesmen.

This means that each salesman paid $9.00 for the room.  
>The bellhop kept $2.00.<br>Three times nine is 27 plus two is 29...

What happened to the extra dollar?

Both: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh…

Schrader: I don't think there is one.

Blaire: CORRECT!

Schrader: Yes!

Mushi: What the heck?

Blaire: I'm listening to Kaito Kaito Super Fever night. XD *** dancing along with song***

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Co: Looks like I'm taking over. XD Ok! Anyways. Choose your next players. XD

Layton: um….

Co's Layton: I'll go!

Layton: Go.

Ammy: Mrs. Orange!

Mrs. Orange: O…k.

Co: ...I suck at this. -_-lll  
>Erik-How about don Paolo's real name is Steve. (Get the reference?) and he hate Layton so much because he ate all of his ice cream.<br>Co-Or how about HOW DID YOU GET THERE?

Co's Layton: false.

Co: correct, next. Squall is almost unmasked in the 2nd game of the series in order.

Co's Layton: true.

Co: correct. Next, Luke is 8 years old in Specter's Flute.

Co's Layton: true.

Co: *reading card * It's correct. Next, Susano's ancestor is Nagi.

Co's Layton: True.

Co: Correct. Next, Chibi is Ammy's son's nickname.

Co's Layton: ture.

Co: ?

Co's Layton: True.

Co: Oh. Ok. Yeah. It's correct.

Blaire: *swooning over LegalxLuke - magnet*

Legal: * sweatdrop*

Co: Um…Next. In Professor Layton and the Brand New World, the dancers are Dimitri, Layton, and Don Paolo.

Co's Layton: *blush * t-true.

Co: I'm not even going to ask. Correct. Next, Talesoflumin is a male.

Co's Layton: Wait. Who?

Co: I don't even know. Blaire, who is Talesoflumin?

Blaire: A game player that I like. * continues dancing to Ura Omate Lovers*

Co: Ok.

Co's Layton: I'm guessing ture.

Co: *reads card* Yup. Next, Therunawayguys consists of ProtonJohn, Nintendocaprisun, and JoshJepson.

Co's Layton: False.

Co: Correct. Next, Talesoflumin plays Minecraft.

Co's Layton: Is it just me or did we get off track?

Co: We did.

Blaire: Yeah. I ran out of questions and got desperate.

Co: Oh. Ok.

Co's Layton: true?

Co: Correct. Next, Talesoflumin died by a creeper.

Everyone: … (yeah, she got desperate XD)

Co's Layton: True?

Co: Correct. Ooh! FINAL QUESTION!

Everyone: *sweatdrop *

Co: Bertie does not have a youtube account.

Everyone: … WHAT THE HECK?

Co: Wow. Just wow. -_-

Co's Layton: …t…ture?

Co: Correct.

Blaire: Yay! Level-5 wins! Bye.

Everyone: WHAT THE HE-


	19. Chapter 19

Blaire: Hey everybody, Laytonfanatic here! And welcome to another chapter of my truth or dare story! And yes! I am not dead!

Everyone: *slowly waking up from "hibernation"*

Luke: *yawn* Wow! What year is it?

Layton: *looks at phone* My word! It's 2012!

Blaire: YEEEEEEeeeeaaaaah… I kinda went on hiatus for a long time cause no on sent in truths or dares so I had no material to work with! But now-

Klaus: Now you were given enough truths and dares to start this all up again?

Blaire: Yes! With my brand new laptop! *hold us a black laptop with the apple logo on the lid*

Klaus: Hmm, impressive!

Blaire: Yes. Yes indeed, now then! After a pretty much whole year of silence, I give you my new and improved way of showing dares!

I dare Blaire's Luke and Klaus/Legal/Clive to makeout in a closet.

Sent by: lacywing

Blaire: Sadly Co is not here so it will mean that only my characters are here so yeah. And also remember that note I gave Layton during the start of this project saying that Klaus, Legal, and Clive were three different people? * evil smile* Yup.

The foursome: *jaw drop*

Luke: …rape?

Legal: heeeee…. Quite so…

Blaire: Quit complaining and get in! *opens closet*

Luke: *very reluctant* I'm not going to enjoy this. Hey, why isn't the professor complaining about this?

Everyone: *looks at Layton*

Layton: *ducktape over his mouth, hands and legs tied up, and chained to a chair* MMMMMMFFFLLLL!

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Clive: You wanted us to have no interruptions didn't you, Blaire?

Blaire: *looks up from laptop* Wut?

*reviewer shoves the four inside and locks the closet*

Klaus: *muffled* We'll try to be gentle.

Luke: *muffled* WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

Blaire: Welp next letter, message thingamabob!

Wha'sup!? DEEEERRRRRP! *sugar rushed* WWWWHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! I FEEL HAPPY HAPPY SLAPPY JAPPY! 1ST GUEST (probly) BABAY! WO YEAHZ!

Len: Um...Ein-AHHHHHH! FANGIRLS!  
>Gakupo: ...-_-″<br>Me: Mesh?  
>Miku: Awkward.<br>Me: *hugs Descole stuffie*(I wish)  
>Room: *awkward silence*<br>Lily: *walks in*Alright! Who put sugar pills into her tea?!  
>Rin: *raises hand*<br>Lily: *facepalm*I shoulda known.  
>Me: *fell asleep on couch w Descole stuffie*  
>Lily: Okay, I guess we'll have to go comando. I remembered her list, and brought it!<br>Everyone else: OKAY! (even the fangirled len)  
>Lily: *reads list*<br>Hello! I must be the 1st guest reviewer! Yeah...anyways, dare time!

Everyone: *hands grenades* I think you know what to do. *glares at the fat excuse for a minister*

Descole: HUG HERSHY! Pwwseeeaassseee! Wit a chewie on top!

Claire: When Dessy tries to hug YOUR Hershy, sword fight him like Kyoujo-kun (Hershel) did in The Eternal Diva!

Emmy: Have ANY feelings for Layton?

Stupid fat random man: Let everyone kill you.

Everyone (again): Do real life Slender!

Welp, I'm fresh out of ideas, so I say;  
>Bynieee<p>

Sent by: Guest

Everyone: *shadow falls over their eyes and an evil grin sneaks onto their face and they look over at Bill Hawk* *slowly creep over to where his jail cell is*

Remi: *shakes the bars*

Bill: HuaaaaH!

Blaire: *hovers over him with a sadist smile*

*HUGH SUSPENSE MOMENT*

Everyone: … hi…

*KABOOOOOOOOOM*

Blaire: That was amusing…

Layton: *still ducktaped* Muuuuumumumumffffmull (Yes it was amusing to watch)

Descole: I will kill you, Guest. Whether you're a fan of mine or not, I will kill you. *inches over to Layton*

Layton: *scoots away*

Descole: *sigh* This only happening once, Layton! *hugs him*

Claire: * smacks his face with a pipe* I actually haven't seen the movie yet. I'm still playing Specter's Flute. Will that do?

Blaire: I guess so.

Emmy: He's a friend. That's it. ^_^

Blaire: Riiiiight..

*moans fill the room*

Blaire: *walks over to the closet* Hey! Keep it down! *kicks door*

Luke: *scream*

Klaus: Holy shi- Blaire, you made me put it in!

Blaire: * mega blush* Derp, I didn't do anything. *Walks away* Hershel…inch over to me.

Layton: *unamused stare* mumf? Mumf? Mummummfffmu? (Really? Really?! You want me to inch all the way over there?) *sigh like muffled sound?* *worms over to the next room*

Blaire: *pokes head out of room* you guys can go get flashlights and wander in the park.

Descole: I can't believe she just tells us this and expects us to do it.

Remi: Might as well.

Descole: *sigh*

~Meanwhile with Layton…

Blaire: *unbinds Layton*

Layton: Pleh! Thank you, my de-hmp! *white mask is shoved over his head*

Blaire: Can you see?

Layton: Just…. barely…

Blaire: Ok, good! Now put on this black suit and dress pants! Oh, and don't forget the tie!

Layton: Why do I have the feeling I know what this is?

~Back to the gang…

Tony: *shudders* Even with flashlights this place is scary…

Remi: It's so much creepier in real life that's for sure…

*scream*

Everyone: *jolt*

Katia: W-what was that?! It sounded like a man!

Anton: There were no screams in Slender!

~To Layton…

Blaire: *looks down hill* 0.0 Are you ok?!

Layton: *groans at the bottom of the hill on his butt* Do I look ok?

Blaire: *slides down* I told you to watch the hill.

Layton: *gets up and pats himself down* There's a difference between being able to see in a lit room and the darkness of night, you know. Especially with a mask over your face!

Blaire: *weak smile*

~Back to everyone…

Crow: Do we even have notes to find?

Barton: I hope so…

Paolo: Hey, nitwits! Over here, I found something!

*everyone gathers around him*

Remi: You're kidding me, right?

Note: I was too lazy to put up notes for you to find so just stay in the park till I come and get you.

Everyone: …

*rage quit*

Yes, this is the end of this chapter, but before I go…

Layton: *walks around* Where is everyone? … I don't see any flashlights anywhere… Hello?


End file.
